earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Slade Wilson
History Slade Wilson: 1944 - 1984 Slade Wilson must have had a bad childhood as he lied about his age to join the military just to get away from his father. After proving himself on the battlefield in the Vietnam War, Slade was enrolled in officer training, where he excelled. There he met Adeline Kane (yes, of the Gotham Kanes). Adeline was amazed at how skilled Slade was at adapting to modern conventions of warfare and the two fell in love. But Slade’s first love was still the military. Even after he was married, Slade continued to volunteer for overseas missions. Around the time that Adeline discovered she was pregnant, Slade Wilson volunteered for a military medical experiment using steroids enhanced by recently discovered radioactive minerals that had fallen to Earth in a series of meteor showers. When injected, Slade fell into a coma for several months. When he awaked, Slade discovered that he was capable of using much more of his brain capacity in addition to his strength, durability and agility being increased to near-superhuman levels; yet despite this the test was filed as a failure due to Slade’s psych eval. Further, because of this, Slade was denied reassignment and discharged from service. His severance consisted of pills that were meant to suppress his new metahuman abilities. Despite the Kane fortune, Slade took jobs with private military contractors, Tyger Security and Shadowspire among them. When deployed, Slade was fulfilled, but any length of time spent at home only put him into a deep depressive withdrawal, often becoming enraged at his son, Grant. When his wife Adeline realized this, she blamed him not taking the pills the Army had given him and filed for divorce while Slade was away on assignment. After getting served, Slade took the next flight to Gotham. Storming the Kane state, Slade demanded to see his son. Adeline refused and Slade kicked the door in. In frightened response, Adeline fired her gun. The bullet struck Slade in the eye. Message received, Slade just turned and walked away.Oracle Files: Slade Wilson 1/2 Deathstroke: 1984 - Present Exactly when or where Slade Wilson came into contact with the League of Assassins is a mystery, as are the circumstances of his recruitment. I suspect that no less than 12 successful assassinations and over sixty related kills between 1986 and 1994 were his handiwork and I am fearful that the actual number of kills is much, much higher. What we do know of him prior to 2004 is pretty limited. For instance, we suspect he possibly did some work for Cadmus in the early 90s and either volunteered his genetic material to their research or was paid for it. We also know that Ra’s al Ghul sent him to destabilize the region of Cambodia and while doing so, impregnated Lillian Worth, thus fathering Rose Worth-Wilson. Also, while Bruce has not been forthcoming of much of his experiences with Slade in their shared time with the League of Assassins, he has confirmed that Slade was one of his trainers and was know by the name of Almanhi or “The Terminator” (I guess he’s a bit of an Ahnold fan, eh?) When Deathstroke first really got onto our radar was when I was Batgirl and he showed up in connections with some high-profile assassinations. I know Bruce fought him to a standstill but by the time Dick and I arrived, Slade (now calling himself “Deathstroke”) was gone. Later on, Deathstroke seemed to have put his attention on the Titans as he was responsible for the apparent death of Terra. Later on, he kidnapped Rose, beating the living snot out of every member of team (including both Wonder Girl and Supergirl!) in the process, by using his telepathic link with Rose to secretly learn all of their weaknesses. Naturally, this made him one of the Titans’ biggest enemies and that grudge even carried over into later generations of the team. In 2013, Slade was finally captured in Tim Drake’s systematic takedown of the League of Assassins; but in 2016, Slade escaped with Bane, KGBeast, and Deadshot. The four formed a loose alliance and occasional team known as Murder4Hire before Slade went back to the service of the League, swearing his sword to Talia al Ghul. Recently, Slade was instrumental in a mass breakout of the League of Assassins’ biggest players with the help of his son.Oracle Files: Slade Wilson 2/2 Powers and Abilities Missing Data Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in remarkable health, essentially a perfect human specimen in terms of physical health. Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman with enhanced physical and metal attributes, with heightened senses, reflexes, strength, speed, stamina, and intellect. * Patient also possesses regenerative healing ability that has ultimately stalled his aging, heightened his immune system, and made him superhumanly durable. Psychological Profile * Patient is a ruthless killer and remorseless sociopath. * Patient has a disturbing history of preying upon adolescents, having killed several in a premeditative manner and also having seduced a teenage girl. Behavior Profile * Patient is a highly trained combatant, familiar with a multitude of weaponry. CAUTION: HIGH RISK OF ASSAULT. * Patient is a top operative of the League of Assassins terrorist sect. * HIGH RISK ESPCAPE: Should be housed in isolation away from other high-profile members: Sandra Wu-San (#51976), Ra's al Ghul (#71232), Talia al Ghul (#71411), Nyssa Raatko (#83783), Jade Nguyen (#83106), David Cain (#99567). * Patient to be transported to Belle Reve ASAP on order of Amanda Waller.Arkham Files: Deathstroke Threat Assigment: Severe 'Treatment Ranking: '''3-Ambivalent Trivia and Notes Trivia * As a member of the League of Assassins' elite, Deathstroke is free to pursue side contracts so long as he is available when called upon by Ra's al Ghul or his daughters. * He has a title of a "Syd Qatal" (Master Assassin). * Deathstroke's Arkham Files was written before Belle Reve (and the Task Force X program) were shut down, so he wasn't transfered there. * His criminal activity falls under ARGUS jurisdiction. Notes * Deathstroke's patient number in Arkham (#80122-M) is a nod to his first comic book appearance: ''New Teen Titans #2, in December, 1980. * Deathstroke killing and seducing teenagers is a nod to him being an enemy of Teen Titans in the comics and the Judas Contract storyline. The seduced Titan is Terra, but her Oracle Files don't mention it. The Arkham File was written in the beginning of Earth-27 and some elements may not be canon anymore. Links and References * Appearances of Slade Wilson * Character Gallery: Slade Wilson Category:League of Assassins Member Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Metahuman Category:Murder4Hire Members Category:Villains Category:Class III Enhanced Strength